


Love the One You're With?

by PastPresentFiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastPresentFiction/pseuds/PastPresentFiction
Summary: Seeing the Winchesters didn't happen often, but when you did it was well worth the cost of admission.  To get the one you want, you have to love the one you're with, especially if the one you want happens to be awake at the time.Warning:  There is the use of the word "daddy" but NOT in that context.  Not kink shaming, just want to be sure that you get what you pay for here.ONE SHOT...God I hope it is.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), John Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Love the One You're With?

**Author's Note:**

> I still own nothing. And I have no excuses for where my damn mind went to get to this one. Sorry, not sorry?

Dean Winchester had me pressed so tight against the motel door that I was certain it would bear the imprint of my ass for the rest of my days. His lips were hot on my neck, my hands clutching at his neck, trying to hold in the moans that he had growing deep in my belly. I could feel him fumbling for what felt like the thousandth time with the key for the room, and I moved my hand down to take it from him. If I didn’t get his ass inside the room pronto, we’d both end up arrested for public indecency.

The door opened, and while locked back together, we both pranced over the salt line careful of it. Being raised with hunters, and being a hunter made it almost a dance, no break would be made just because we were horny. The door swung shut quietly, locking itself like every motel door in the world. That didn’t stop the eldest Winchester son from pulling away briefly to secure it further. Hunters, I thought, waiting impatiently for him to stalk back to me.

Our lips met again, and this time, inside a room we weren’t trying to be careful or quiet. Moaning at the heat the kiss had coursing through my veins, I realized that we weren’t alone. Instead of stopping me, it spurred me on. Nipping at Dean’s full bottom lip and pulling away so he could hear my whisper, just like I imagined our company could, I smiled.

“I think your daddy is awake, Dean.” He moved to pull away, but I wrapped my arms tighter around him and held his face to mine. “What’s the matter? Think he won’t like the show?” I bit back into his mouth and made him forget his father laying in the double bed next to the one I planned on fucking Dean on.

I turned so he had his back to the beds. Walking him backward, I knew exactly when his knees hit the mattress. I pulled away and gave him the smirk he told me haunted his dreams. Biting my lip, I started to undress him. Tugging his jacket down his arms and tossing it toward the cheap chair that sat against the equally cheap table. Then came off the flannel shirt, then the t-shirt. I took a moment to appreciate the view, then my hands went to his belt. His hand fell on top of mine, and I looked up.

“Think you’re a little too overdressed, baby.” And my smile grew as he returned the favor. Ripping my jacket away, and tossing it toward his own, I grinned when I saw him take in the dress I’d worn, just for this moment. Gulping, his fingers went to the tie that held it up and on me. With a small tug, the bow was undone and then it dropped, leaving my chest completely bare.

“And now we’re exactly the same, Dean.” I leaned forward and licked at this tattoo, feeling him stiffen under my tongue. “What do you say we get the show on the road?” I heard a shift on the other mattress and I grew brazen. My hands went to his belt and this time I wasn’t deterred. I felt his fall to my dress. Within seconds his jeans were around his feet and my dress was a pool of fabric around mine.

“You weren’t wearing anything under that?” His voice was husky and I knew if the room had more light in it, his green eyes would be dark. I bit my lip as his hands cupped my bare ass.

“Hark who’s talking, Commando.” I whispered, letting my own hands take a tour. Our lips met again, slower this time, really getting our bearings. It had been awhile, seeing the Winchesters wasn’t a regular occurrence, but when it happened, it more than made up for the absences.

I pushed him backward, giggling when he fell back on his ass. Tossing my hair out of my face, I took him in, flicking a glance at the other bed. John’s eyes were on me. I could feel them, even if the room was too dark to see them. I offered him a wink and then went on my knees before Dean. Dean was sitting up, my boy loved to watch me work, but first I had to get everything out of my way. I pulled his boots off, tossing them behind me and then yanking his jeans off his feet. I tilted my head to look up at him and knew, without actually being able to see myself this time, what he was seeing.

Me, my long hair tossed behind me, my face shining in eagerness up at him with a need that he wanted to see. My hands slid up his legs, from ankle to knee, my own knees cushioned by the fabric of my own dress. Thank God it’s dark, I thought, considering what stains this carpet might put on it. Licking my lips as my hands found his thighs, I pushed them apart slightly, just enough for me to situate myself between. Another shift could be heard from the other bed, but Dean’s focus was on me, just like his father’s.

“Ready, baby?” I asked, my voice breathless, with need and with the knowledge that I had an audience. Dean nodded slightly. His breathing was harsh, knowing exactly what was coming. My hand gripped him at his base and I leaned forward, making eye contact with him as my tongue stroked from my hand to the tip. I watched as he lay back, leaning on his elbows but eyes not leaving mine. Good, now both of them have a good view. Stroking as I licked, I waited until I thought someone would lose their minds, then my mouth sucked him in, tongue swirling around him as I heard his hiss leave his lips. It almost sounded like an echo, and I would have looked, if the light were better to prove my suspicion. I kept up my tempo, twisting my fist around his silky, damp skin as my mouth worked him, until I felt him start the rise. That just wouldn’t do. The show only began. I released him with a loud pop and heard an echoing sigh fill the room.

Smirking I stood up as Dean rose to meet me. I knew he’d want to return the favor, but that wasn’t in my plans, not tonight. I straddled his lap, allowing myself to be taller than him for once, and tossing my hair back again, I kissed him. His eyes closed, but mine stayed on the bed beside ours. I hoped the light escaping around the dingy curtains was letting him get a good view. That he could see me acknowledge that he was awake and watching. That he understood. I was rocking against Dean’s hardness, urging him to do what I wanted him to, and finally taking the hint, he released my back from one hand and used it to line himself up with me. Helping him by releasing his mouth, I rose and then slid down his full length, shocking him with just how fucking wet I was. I rocked against him, letting him feel just how hot, wet, and tight I was, tempting him to take matters into his own hands. He was a Winchester, after all, and a challenge is a challenge.

Flipping us so my back hit the mattress, he took charge. Dean pulled almost completely out of me before slamming back inside. Over and over, until we were a mess of moaning and kisses. I pulled his hair, his fingers bit into my hips. My first orgasm came fast and furious and I was happy he swallowed it with his mouth. And then, using my legs wrapped around his hips, I flipped us again, sitting up and tossing my head back, I rode him as hard as he had me. I almost forgot my voyeur, almost. Dean’s hands found my taut nipples and he pulled and pinched, knowing just how much pressure to use to make me ride harder. He was thrusting up into me and I was slamming down, impressed that the damn bed wasn’t coming apart, when he moved one hand down my body to where we were joined. A flick and a pinch of my clit and then as I was squeezing him through another orgasm, he came with me, pulling my face down to his so we wouldn’t wake the whole damn motel. Our mouths swallowed the noises that would have caused a noise complaint, but our breathing was almost as loud.

When our hearts and breathing slowed, I pulled away with a laugh. Jesus, that was almost too much. Dean was still on his back, and between the alcohol he’d imbibed over our night and the exercise I’d just put in through, I wasn’t surprised to hear him fall off to sleep. I waited for a beat, and then stood up from the bed, smiling when Dean didn’t make a move, other than to turn over and bury his head in the pillow. Walking quietly to the bathroom, I turned on the water for the shower, and waited for it to heat up.

Once it was hot enough, the steam started to fog up the room, I stepped under the heat. Careful to clean everything, removing the evidence of Dean's grand finale, I heard the bathroom door open and smiled. I bit my lip waiting, and wasn’t disappointed. The cheap shower curtain pulled back and there stood the Winchester that would always be my first choice, even if he was too damn stubborn to admit it or allow it.

“Gonna join me, John, or just stand there for a second show?” I bit my lip and had to muffle my laugh as he lurched forward and nearly tackled me. His mouth met mine and I sighed. God, this was exactly what I needed, not Dean who was fun but just that, but this-John Fucking Winchester, the man I’d want until my dying day.

He was naked, something I’d suspected from the shifting I’d heard from his bed. And feeling the warmth of his skin, the tease of his chest hair against my chest, the burn of his scruff was making me wetter than having him watch me with Dean had. My hands trailed over his back, feeling the strength, the scars and moaning as his hands shifted to my ass. Lifting me up and pressing me back against the tiles of the shower, I felt how hard he was for me. He pulled away, and used one hand to brush my hair from my face.

“You’re a fucking tease.” His voice was a growl, but he looked less mad and more- was that jealousy? “You knew I’d be here, in bed, when you came back with him, didn’t you?”

I smirked and his eyes darkened, if that were possible. “I didn’t know you’d be awake.” I tried in my defense.

His lips bruised mine as he kissed me again, need and power and absolute lust. When he pulled back again, I could feel him lining up with my opening, without his hand. It was like we were magnets. “You’re loud, you’re always loud.” He thrust up into me with a single move and I gasped at the fullness, even after Dean. “You knew,” he rocked into me and I sighed. “You knew I’d hear you, that I’d fucking SMELL you.” He thrust again and my legs wrapped around his hips, tightening to try to hold him inside longer as he continued his torture. “That I’d see your mouth on his dick. That I’d see you riding him.” He was pounding into me with his words and his hardness. “You wanted me to, didn’t you, princess?” His mouth was by my ear, breath hot against the sensitive shell. “You wanted this, wanted to push it, wanted me inside of you.” I was clutching around him, feeling it build inside me. “Dean’s a boy, baby girl.” His voice was harsh and his thrusting was growing more frenzied. “You need a man, don’t you?” And that was all it took, I came, and I cried out and he didn’t silence me with his mouth. He wanted the world to hear it. Hear me saying his name. Hear me pleading for more, for him, for this.

I felt his thrusting take a new pace, slower, but more determined. I wasn’t getting off that easily, pardon the pun. He found a new angle and that was it, we were rising together, my hands found his head, his hair and I was pulling his face to mine. I needed his kiss as much as I needed air, and he knew that too. He only pulled away as we crested, less than seconds apart, so again, the world would hear whose name I was crying out. Who I wanted and who, if I were being honest, owned me.

Our foreheads were pressed together as the water grew cooler. Our bodies are still locked together. Our eyes blazing on one another’s. We were gasping for air, but we still didn’t part. We couldn’t. I could see it in his eyes. He needed this as much as I had. Even if I’d forced the issue. Even if he’d fought it for too long.

“Mine.” He whispered, kissing me gently. Letting go of my hips and letting me slide down his body so my feet were back on the shower floor. My arms stayed around him and his moved up to hold me to his chest.

“Yours.” I answered, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him again.


End file.
